


Casino Toil

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Crime, Drugs, Gambling, M/M, Modern Royalty, Strippers, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Working as a gardener for one of the most famous casinos in the world, Pitch Black is suddenly thrust into a dangerous world of crime and passion when the young prince Jack Frostgrand ends up falling in love with him. Yet Jack's family has many enemies jealous of their wealth who would do anything to snatch it. Pitch wants to help protect Jack, but can he stand up to many evils attracted to them?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 7





	Casino Toil

The sun was setting over the glistening ocean as Pitch finished up his final planting. He stood, bones creaking a bit as he stretched. Gazing out at the multitude of colorful blooming flowers he felt very proud. He was very lucky to have gotten this gardening job at the world famous Frostgrand casino. As much as he really didn’t like kneeling in mud and mulch all day, it paid for his own one bedroom apartment so he couldn’t complain.

Just as he was gathering his tools, he saw more and more limousines pulling up at he casino entrance. Rich socialites and gambling addicts from all over the world came to enjoy themselves here, but Pitch knew the darker side to the glitz and glamour too.

All sorts of illegal filth came to mingle together from oil barons, to mob bosses, to black market dealers. The money, drugs, and sex was deeply intoxicating, but it rotted humans from the inside out. Pitch had to admit the fame and fortune did have its magnetic attractions, but he never wanted to be involved with such despicable thugs.

Pitch walked off around to the back of the casino and went inside a simpler service entrance. He took the time to care for his equipment, cleaning and sorting it for the next day’s work. Just as he was about to put on his own coat, his boss Jason practically kicked the door open and yelled.

“Black, where do you think you’re going?!”

Pitch startled and looked over.

“I-I was just going home sir---”

Again his boss bellowed, stinking of alcohol. Pitch knew he got angry when he drank and the man was always threatening to fire Pitch for even the smallest dirt scuffs on the floor.

“You ain’t going nowhere yet! The prince will be here soon! Our best male stripper came down with the flu and all our others are busy right now, so you put this on and get your ass upstairs to the Fun room now!”

A skimpy black sequined and velvet laced outfit was thrown in Pitch’s face. Pitch caught the outfit and looked mortified.

“The Fun room-!? B-But I’m not--”

He was interrupted quickly.

“NO BUTS OR YOU’RE FIRED!”

The door slammed again and Pitch was left holding the outfit in a stunned silence for a few minutes. He looked down at it and whispered.

“Prince!? And I’m pretending to be a stripper--oh fucking hell...”

After another minute to try to get his courage up, the man took the outfit and ventured out into the actual casino. It was a rare privilege, but occasionally he was allowed to run small errands. He made sure to stick to the walls and not disturb any of the patrons who were having a roaring good time. The sounds of laughter, cards, and slot machines mixed with the scents of alcohol, perfume, and cigarettes.

Pitch carefully made his way around and over to the spiral staircase that lead to the private upper floors. No one was allowed up there unless they were invited specifically. An armed body guard in a suit stood by the railing as Pitch approached.

“I...I was told to go up to the Fun room.”

The guard nodded and let him through. Pitch took another deep breath and walked up the marble staircase. He ventured down the long hall which had many different rooms and one could be absolutely positive all sorts of unsavory things were going on in them.

Finally at the end of the hall another guard stood in front of a large all white double door set. He listened to his earpiece and then opened the door without question to let Pitch inside. Pitch strode in cautiously, looking around at all of the magnificent and regal decorative furnishings everywhere. the room was fit for a king, or in his case, a prince.

He startled again out of his own thoughts at a woman coming out from the on-suite bathroom. He then sighed when he saw it was just Jill, another stripper and talented makeup artist for all the other guys and gals who worked here. He’d had a drink with her a few times outside in the garden when she was off duty and ranting about how she hated Jason.

“Jill, what’s going on? This can’t be right, I’m not a-”

She sighed and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to sit down in a chair in front of a large mirror.

“Yeeeeah I know, look, I’m sorry. I was the one who accidentally mentioned you to Jason when he was freaking out.”

Pitch eyed her as she began to comb his hair.

“You offered me up as a replacement stripper?!”

She laughed a little and sprayed him with some sultry smelling cologne with patchouli and amber tones.

“Hey hey, take it as a compliment! AND I made sure Jason would give you a nice bonus check for this, so it’s gonna be fine.”

He retorted as she began to put eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara on him.

“You do realize I’m pretending to be a stripper in front of the Prince!?”

She whistled and giggled.

“Wow, well Jason didn’t mention that part. But hey, it’s still gonna be fiiine I promise! All you gotta do is give him a lap dance and kiss him a bit. Maybe.”

The anxiety was mounting in Pitch as Jill finished his black lipstick.

“I can’t do this, I just can’t.”

Jill kissed Pitch’s cheek and smiled.

“You’ll be ok! Just don’t do anything to piss the prince off and you’re golden. Oh, and he likes these.”

Before Pitch could say anything Jill set down a pair of black stiletto high heels and left the room all together. He felt trapped and worried beyond belief. With shaking hands he took off his own clothes and slipped on the skimpy outfit. Surprisingly it all fit him well enough and he started pacing back and forth with sheer dread.

He didn’t even hear the door open a few minutes later until a voice piped up.

“Oh, they told me I’d be getting a new guy tonight.”

Pitch whirled around in a froze in fear upon seeing the prince standing there staring at him. Prince Jack Frostgrand, heir to the throne. He looked young and from what Pitch remembered from the newspapers, the boy was turning 18 soon. His dyed all white hair was more of a jab at his own strict parents, but he wore surprisingly casual clothes for a royal family member. A blue hoodie, brown pants, and sandals.

“Y-Your highness!”

Pitch bowed and Jack waved his hand as the guard closed the door.

“Usually Stefano is already waiting for me in some bondage, but its whatever. You do look a little...older.”

Pitch took a tiny opportunity.

“Well, if that doesn’t please you my grace, then I can certainly leave--”

Jack stopped him with a laugh.

“Nah, I’m feeling adventurous tonight! Let’s unwind and have fun~”

Jack walked over and shoved Pitch’s chest causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. Jack crawled up and straddled the man, blue eyes looking hungrily all over him. Pitch swore he felt his heart beating in his throat. Jack leaned down and kissed Pitch’s nose softly.

“Cuz I’m turning 18 tonight and you’re gonna give me one hell of a birthday show~”


End file.
